


【DBH/马康】  夜班列车

by MidnightRain1998



Category: DBH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRain1998/pseuds/MidnightRain1998
Summary: 梗概:嘿！你，就是你！你知道这班列车的驾驶员和乘务长有一腿吗？





	【DBH/马康】  夜班列车

“嘿，这位乘务长今晚有空吗？”康纳听到一句在上个世纪八十年代都再俗不过的搭讪，他抬起埋在臂弯里的头，就瞧见马库斯正倚在自己办公室的门框上，用一只手扶着自己的驾驶员帽檐，跟要约什么大姑娘出去而一心想着耍酷的害羞青年似的。

照康纳的性格，被打扰了休息，本来该是很恼火的，换做平时，一句不动声色到冷淡的“这里是乘务室，一般旅客禁止入内，请您马上离开。”几乎是标配，但是就在看见来人的时候，他的表情变得格外柔和，像堪萨斯州春天盛开的雏菊，你甚至可以在他脸上找出“烂漫”两个字。他侧侧身子，先是瞧起来像是漫不经心地往旁边瞥了一眼，而后微笑地注视着马库斯，用比起问句更像是在陈述句的口吻说道：“你换班了。”

马库斯简直要被康纳那不自觉流转不停的目光迷死了。从马库斯在那列行驶于炎炎夏日里的列车上初遇康纳开始，康纳就是这样。那时绿皮列车还在美国的铁道枕木上奔跑着，自己还是个把头发剃得短短，提着笨重的行李箱，背着土气帆布斜跨包和那把初中时就陪着自己的吉他的楞头小子，而康纳已经站在列车厢门口向旅客们问候“旅途愉快”。

 

那天，马库斯睡迷糊了，他不记得自己是打翻了早餐牛奶还是咖啡而差点错过列车，只记得自己跑过长长的站台时几乎已经没有其他旅客了。

而他上车时就撞见了康纳，他确实差点撞进人家的怀里。他感觉到康纳的目光用极短的时间在他身上兜兜转转了好几圈，从他大到可疑的行李箱，到他洗得发白的格子衬衫。马库斯不明白他为什么要那样看着自己，看自己喉头发紧，心头发痒，他发誓他直觉康纳是想笑的，但是职业素养让他保持着温柔疏离的微笑，扶了扶差点没被自己行李箱拽倒的马库斯，说道：“列车马上就要启动了，这位旅客请抓紧时间找到自己位置，祝您旅途愉快。”

那时马库斯还在搞自己的乐队，但后来他就成了一名列车驾驶员。事实上，他对于自己的未来没有什么具体的规划，他更喜欢追逐梦，或是自己一见钟情之人。他就是再那时被康纳不听自己使唤的目光俘虏的。

 

“是的，乔许接我的班。”马库斯撅着嘴走进乘务室，在那张不怎么宽敞的软椅上挨着康纳坐下。

康纳被马库斯孩子气的行为逗笑了，他用肩膀挤了挤马库斯，说道：“快去休息吧，列车明天中午才到终点站，一会儿还有你的班。”

“你知道的，我在这儿可以得到更好的休息。”马库斯还撅着嘴，在狭小的乘务室里上下打量起来，这里的东西屈指可数，他却仿佛在参观博物馆般，眯着眼把所有东西一样一样细致地观察研究，“所以这就是你的办公室吭。”

“别说的好像你第一次进来似的。”康纳企图再次趴回桌子上小憩。腰上的力道让康纳皱了皱眉。马库斯揽住了他的腰。

康纳好笑地瞧了一眼马库斯紧紧揽着自己的手，几乎想要叹气：“你想要什么？”他的男朋友在外人看来或许成熟稳重，是天生的艺术家，但在他面前偏偏像个幼稚傻气的八岁小孩。

康纳那一眼简直要把马库斯看硬了。马库斯总是很像个合格的诗人，而他最近热衷于对康纳的一切给出有趣的比喻，他只觉得康纳方才的那一眼像是偶然飞进火车站台迷茫而仍然活泼的麻雀，在自己健壮的小臂上徒自雀跃着。

马库斯晃着脑袋，眼神在乘务室里乱晃就是不落在康纳身上：“你看，这里不算狭窄，旅客们都睡了，时间也很充裕，我们能不能……”

康纳很佩服自己对马库斯的了解程度，在他听见马库斯那好笑的搭讪语时就知道他在想那档子事了。于是，他得意地笑眯了眼睛，在轻轻吻上了马库斯的唇之前警告道：“你要知道，这可是标准的玩忽职守。”，心里却闷闷地想着，自己年轻的恋人怎么就不能体谅体谅自己，要知道大个快十岁就很难想在繁琐的乘务工作后进行加时赛了。

仅仅一个吻就让马库斯上头了，他的声音听起来就像凌晨两点倒在街边的酒鬼：“是的，是的，然后东窗事发，我们双双被开除，重操音乐那档子鬼事，在在驻唱酒吧被人丢酒瓶，被出租公寓的房东赶出门之后，明年这时候耶利哥乐队就正式出道啦。”这浑话听起来也像是出自一个完完全全的酒鬼之口，他承认自己有些兴奋过头了，他本来不是那种难以自律的人，只是对方是康纳，是那个唾液堪比不掺橙汁的日落朗姆*，自己沾一滴就能醉上好几个钟头的康纳，是那个他在燥热站台上一见钟情的一生所爱。

天啊，马库斯偏偏要在这时提起他的乐队，他不知道这让康纳忍不住专注地想起他第一次邀请自己去他的派对上玩的情形。康纳就是在那时遇见那群有趣的人的，他们管自己叫“耶利哥”。

 

那时候，天还很冷，马库斯还在追求康纳，所以马库斯总是千方百计约康纳出来，所以康纳在那天戴上了那顶有些老土的黑色针织帽。外面下着很大的雪，底特律的天气从没好过，马路和房子上像撒满了糖霜，白花花，软乎乎的，看起来很好吃，只是有些冻牙，汉克打着酒嗝坚持要开车送他过去，康纳知道汉克只是想瞧瞧那个追求自己的小子到底是什么货色，要是那人只要有哪点不规矩，他发誓汉克会当场给那人一拳然后拔枪警告他别再纠缠他家孩子了。所以康纳在告诉汉克警察应该严守自律而不应该知法犯法之后，将还穿着居家运动裤却已经拿起车钥匙跟着他出门的汉克推进了门口。雪确实下得很大，康纳觉得像自己这样一米八的大小伙子都要被刮走了，而当他撑着那把笨重的黑色大伞，在那栋低调奢华的别墅前站住时已经迟到一小时了。

别墅没上门禁，屋里灯光看起来不是很亮，他却还是在走进自动门之后被眼前变化不停的灯光晃了眼睛。要知道，他的前半生可是被贴上“书呆子”标签的那类人，现在要他来应付这种场面实在有些困难。说起来很有意思，屋子里人很多，可他一眼就看见马库斯了，他看见他正倚在大厅里的螺旋楼梯的扶手上同旁人聊天，他抱着手臂，习惯性地皱着眉，但很快他就抬起一只手掩嘴笑了。康纳很难说清那在众人脸上窜来窜去的灯光到底有多少种颜色，他只觉得不论哪种颜色照在马库斯身上都合适极了，好看极了。只是变化莫测的灯光使得康纳更加弄不清马库斯瞳仁的颜色了。康纳努力地注视着远处的马库斯，渴望弄清他眼睛的颜色，却只徒劳地发现他的一双浅色的瞳孔像极了浸溺在蜂蜜糖水里的果味糖，能在吸收世间所有的色彩后，变得甜蜜又复杂。康纳想跟马库斯打个招呼，于是，他将雨伞轻轻靠在了门边，并试着往里走了几步，但很快他就想后退了，有个男人搂着妞儿大声喊着“借过！”撞上了他的后背，托着酒盘的女人向他手里塞了杯盛着蓝色液体和黄色樱桃的鸡尾酒，好在马库斯很快发现了他。马库斯没有艰难费劲地拨开楼梯上的人群，而是坐在扶手上直接滑了下来，灯光一直在马库斯的身上胡乱照着，晃得康纳眼睛疼。

直到马库斯走近了康纳，康纳才发现马库斯似乎在紧张。他拉着康纳穿过人群，屋子里正放着的音乐品味不坏，只是有点大声过头了，马库斯几乎要喊出来：“我还以为你不来了。”

“外面下雪了，风很大。”康纳也不由地喊起来，他冻得冰凉僵硬的手被马库斯紧紧攒在温热的手心里。

他们最后在另一个房间的沙发上坐下，房间还是很大，但是灯光正常，人不多。沙发上坐着三个人，他们就是耶利哥，他们给自己的小团体安了个煞有介事的名字，却正是那个年纪爱干的事。马库斯将康纳介绍给他们时竟变得有些紧张，像被父母发现熬夜打游戏的手足无措的初中生，那时康纳还不知道马库斯的紧张来源于他早早就向那三人坦白了自己对康纳的爱慕，也不知道他和三人日后都会成为很要好的朋友。马库斯在接过康纳的针织帽时，听见有人小声议论着康纳的衣着品味，他转过身对那人说道：“我觉得这顶帽子很好看。”一起站出来指责那人的还有诺丝，或许是因为她也正戴着一顶红色针织帽。

马库斯以前说过要组建乐队，然后出道的话，不是像那些还没学会吉他的傻小子在酒馆喝得一塌糊涂时说出的玩笑话。在康纳眼里，他几乎会演奏任何乐器。康纳第一次这么认为就是在那天的派对上，马库斯先是被众人簇拥着弹了钢琴，谁点什么曲儿他几乎都能弹，在记不住谱子的时候会垂着眼，抿嘴笑笑然后自由发挥。后来，他挤出不断起哄要求他弹到天明的人群，摸起没能挤进人群只能坐在外边高脚凳上的康纳的手，和他一起逃出了屋子。

那时候，天气好了很多，刚下过雪的天空还能看见零散的星星。马库斯很开心地想起春天就要来了，前些日子，他路过附近公园的时候发现河道开始破冰，湖面也没有被冻住。于是他拉着康纳一直跑到那里，跑上延伸向湖心的小栈道，解下了系在码头边上的小木船。马库斯扭头冲康纳笑了笑，然后跳上了小船，接着对康纳伸出了手。康纳好笑地看着一脸期待的马库斯，他挥开了马库斯几乎要递到他脸上的手，自己跳上了船，只是他跳得有些重了，小船不听使唤地摇晃起来，他感觉自己就要栽进那看着就很冷的湖水里了。康纳祈祷着自己不要浑身湿透地回到家，不要让汉克误以为自己受了什么委屈，然后直接揣着枪去找人家算账，可他还是栽倒了。他没一头栽进湖水里，他栽进了马库斯的怀里，好了，现在这故事听起来更像个小成本制作的三俗爱情电影了。康纳顺利地坐上了船，马库斯则弯腰拿起短短窄窄的木浆，用它抵着木桩轻轻一推，摇摇晃晃地向湖心划去。

直到马库斯确定他们已经离岸很远了，远到拿着探照手电筒的夜巡刑警都很难发现他们，他才放下船桨。他先是注视了一会儿抱着双腿，乖巧地坐在自己对面的康纳，思考着他那双榛仁太妃糖似的眼睛该有多美味，为何自己能在他的棕色瞳孔里看见蝶蛹的诞生和星光闪烁的频率。而直到马库斯看到康纳眨着眼睛歪着头，露出困惑的神情时，他才从自己裤子的口袋里掏出了一把口琴。

康纳记得马库斯当时吹的是绿袖子，但是马库斯发誓自己吹的是爱情故事，他还质问康纳，我自己吹的曲子难得我会记错吗，但是他很快遭到了康纳的反驳，康纳对他说，你难道认为我会记错你吹的曲子吗，他们甚至为此事差点大打出手，不过这又是后话了。

当时康纳唯一能清晰记得的是，马库斯将口琴凑近自己的嘴，低垂着眼眸，仿佛叹息般地轻轻吸了一口气，而后悠扬的琴声就这样盘旋上极静谧的湖面上空，露气在他的睫毛上凝结成康纳从未见过的细小水珠。而马库斯则记得，他有点后悔和康纳一起到湖上去，因为这儿有些太冷了，他又紧张得不行，导致他手抖个不停，这绝对不是他最好的一次发挥，不，或许连好都称不上。当他抬起眼睛时，他看见康纳就那样乖巧地抱着腿坐在对于他们两个人来说都有点窄的船里，薄而模糊的雾气几乎将康纳的面容隐匿起来，头顶也仿佛盖上了神圣而纯洁的弥撒头纱，但重要的是他正在注视着自己，他正在笑。然后马库斯忍不住想，就算他露在寒冷空气中的手指被冻掉了，这一切也都是值得的。

马库斯把口琴塞进康纳的手，然后紧紧握住，他几乎控制不住自己喉头的颤抖：“康纳，你什么时候愿意和我在一起？”

康纳眨了眨眼睛，马库斯看见星星和蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞粉被一起挤出他的眼睛，疯狂地涌向了自己。他听见康纳回答道：“等你告诉我你的眼睛到底是什么颜色的那一天。”

马库斯几乎要哭，但他还是笑了，笑得连下牙都露了出来。他忍不住想，这一切都是值得的。

 

马库斯将康纳抱到自己的腿上，又专心地将制服衬衫从他身上缓缓剥落下来，随手搭在身侧的置物架上，他细细亲吻着康纳的痣，从眼角到腹部。要知道，康纳身上也有很多痣，而马库斯总是为它们发疯。

事实上，康纳也清楚这件事，在他告诉马库斯这些痣也长在他身上的时候，马库斯当场就硬了，要知道，那可是在大街上，他一直觉得奇怪，为什么总有人觉得这很性感，比如学生时代老是来烦他的不良少年，比如在午夜小巷子差点把他裤子剥了的流氓混混，比如马库斯，呃，只是举例子，康纳知道马库斯跟那些人完全不一样。

他倒是认为自己浑身都很敏感这件事，看起来更能为自己加分比较正常些。或许是年轻时跟别人肢体接触太少了，所以一切触摸都会令他紧张不已，马库斯的更特殊点，他的体温似乎高于常人，康纳总是担心他接吻时按着自己后脑勺的指尖会将他灼伤，而面积小到从他手中接过书本时匆匆擦过的指尖，大到做丨爱时马库斯压在他身上沉重的胸膛，这些都令他浑身颤抖。

正如现在，马库斯在为他扩张，这是康纳最最难熬的部分了，虽然马库斯在时总是这样温柔，但有时他总忍不住想要叫他粗暴些。

“马库斯……可以了，你……你快进来。”康纳用戴着干净白手套的手背掩住嘴，脑袋垫在马库斯的右肩上，努力抑制住喘息，在他耳边低语道。

“马上*。”马库斯不那么从容地低声笑了。

过了一会儿，康纳没有熟悉的感觉，只是感觉那根炙热滚烫的东西在自己湿漉漉的臀缝间来来回回磨蹭了好几回，康纳不知道马库斯是不是故意要让他心焦，他终于忍不住抬起埋在马库斯颈窝里的脸，问道：“怎么了？”

马库斯有些尴尬地侧过脸，在康纳侧脸轻轻啄了一下，说道：“我，我插不准。”

又来了。康纳叹了口气，他的右手从马库斯的肩上离开，向下摸索着找到了马库斯的老伙计，气愤地狠狠撸了两下，而后试着扶着插进自己的后丨穴，他踮着脚见以免自己突然的坐下，以免过分的刺激让自己忍耐不住呻吟出声再惊醒附近的旅客，最后被举报停职，羞愤、疼痛和快感交织在一起，让窗外飞快变化着的风景变得更加模糊。

直到康纳长长地呼出一口气，吞进最后一点，他已经累得只能趴回马库斯的肩上。康纳实在不想承认自己在马库斯脸上看见了满足的神情。

 

老实说，康纳甚至不知道，马库斯说的是真的还是只是想戏弄他，他老爱开这种康纳分不清真假的玩笑，以此捉弄自己，观察自己的反应。就像公休日时，康纳时常会趴在二楼的阳台上看着马库斯拿着长长的塑料水管给他们家后院的草坪浇水，然而在马库斯发现他之后就大事不妙了，他似乎是想跟他打招呼来着，在他举起拿着水管的那只手后，康纳就感觉到冰凉的水打湿了他居家限定的乱糟糟的头发，浇湿了他的面庞和前胸，水沿着他敞得很开的短袖衬衫领口流经他的胸膛、小腹，再从他的沙滩裤腿里溜出来。他几乎是不可置信地望向马库斯，他甚至气得质问不出“你在干什么？！”，而马库斯，他只是傻愣愣地笑着，很大声地喊着抱歉。这种时候就轮到康纳为难了——事实上，与马库斯一起生活，总是康纳在为难——马库斯看起来不是故意的，他没理由发火，于是他只好无奈地用脱下来的衬衫擦擦脑袋，走向浴室，但当他放好浴缸里的水的时候，马库斯已经脱得精光，一只脚踏进浴缸里，兴冲冲地打算跟他二人共浴了。

他们还喜欢在做丨爱时讨论这种哲学或是关于人生关于情感关于存在的意义的问题，这使得他们的做爱看起来像部情爱文学。或者说，马库斯单方面很喜欢，因为康纳大部分时间中只能喘得上气不接下气，脑内被激烈的快感和深奥的问题重重绑架。

那段时间，马库斯对苏格拉底的特别感兴趣。在马库斯在进入他身体之后兴致勃勃地和他讨论民主与城邦时，康纳用仅剩的力气和男性的尊严将马库斯推开，又将那本总是搁在马库斯那侧床头柜上的柏拉图的《理想国》拍在了他的脸上，拉上被解开的白色衬衫喊道：“我和苏格拉底，你只能选一个！”

马库斯很懊恼，提起哲学家的次数大于男朋友的名字的次数是有些过分，但马库斯也感到奇怪，康纳不是会为了这种事生气的人，因为他们彼此都知道，他的生活绝对不能缺少思考与哲学，更不能失去康纳。在领悟了很久之后，马库斯才幡然醒悟，意识到康纳指的是做丨爱时。

在马库斯深刻地认识到自己的错误之后，他当即进行了道歉。那时候还是深冬的夜晚，空中还飘着细碎精致的雪花，看起来有点温馨，空气却冻得像巫婆的奶头，连窝在汽车排气管下面的老猫都不乐意出来溜达。马库斯偷着把插在价值不菲的花瓶里的假花抱到了房间里，他一边担心卡尔会不会被气死，一边把这些假花做成了花束，斜搁在自行车的前篮里。然后，他就沿着被雪挤得窄窄的道路，晃晃悠悠地骑着自行车往康纳家去。他扣响康纳家的门时，几乎觉得自己的手指要被敲断了，冷风冻得他直抽鼻子。康纳还记得马库斯对他说的话：“嗨，康纳。”，马库斯把戴着破旧的蓝色厚手套的手撑上门框，“我知道自己之前，总是表现得像个混蛋，但是原谅我吧。自从我拥有了你以后，我就无法想象没有你的日子了。你知道的，你是我的一生所爱，我不能失去你。”

假装正皱眉生气的康纳听见了马库斯牙齿打颤的声音，他不由舒展开了眉头，开心地笑了，他不去想马库斯是不是什么情话制造机变身而成的，他只想起了那个马库斯给他弹吉他的夜晚。他一直以为，像自己这样平凡无趣的人永远不可能成为谁的一生所爱，但那个夏天，眼前这个生着迷人性感雀斑的年轻人却在那辆驶往海边的列车上撞上了自己，康纳歪着头，不由地注视着他，他看见从他身后不断飘进来的细小的雪花，他塞在自行车框里假花做的花束，他厚重围巾上的线头，他呼吸时从嘴中漫出的白气，他觉得一切都是如此神奇，就像把煤炭铲进火车的锅炉里就会有白雾从烟囱里缓缓溢出，就像火车碾着铁轨驶过漫漫长夜时会发出低沉迷人的声音。

 

咣当、咣当。

康纳出神地听着列车行驶时发出的声音，不，那并没有让他分神，反而像一杯玛格丽特那样令人他微醺，令他的小腹微微发热。他一直觉得火车是一种神奇的交通工具，尤其是夜班列车。别的乘务员总是觉得清醒时候的长夜会唤醒内心最难过的孤独，令人悲伤不已，令人疲惫不堪，可是跟康纳换夜班总是能得到应允，大家一直都认为是康纳好说话，但事实上并不是这样，康纳享受在白昼里的工作结束后，残酷而温柔的夜色席卷天地，慢慢从列车一扇扇方方窄窄的窗子里渗透进来、旅客们都沉沉睡去的时候，坐在乘务室里那张的像车窗一样方方窄窄的软椅上，听着车轮不停向前运动的声音，规律、周而复始，很容易地就回想自己空虚孤僻的一生，铺天盖地的黑暗涌向自己，淹没自己，时间和空间仿佛都失去了意义，自己仿佛天地间唯一清醒的人。

康纳忽然回过神来，他好像听见了马库斯太轻声低唤着他的名字，又或许没有。但是他看见了他专注的眼神，夜色很快在他拥有奇异色彩的眼睛中化成了浅薄温柔的浓雾，逐渐笼罩了马库斯的面庞，康纳不由紧张地一呼一吸，将那缓慢浮动着的雾气深深吸进体内，他又重新看见了他，康纳想起，眼前的这个人就是愿意陪他踏进孤独长夜的那个人，哦不，这太浪漫了，浪漫又肉麻。这样一个浪漫的爱情故事该由一枚香甜的吻作为结局，康纳这么想着，于是他歪过脑袋，轻巧地吻上了马库斯的唇。

 

*日落朗姆：一款酒精度有84.5%的烈酒，一般兑橙汁喝。  
*马上：这儿用英文就是“Right away.”。（因为个人比较喜欢这个英语表述）

 

-FIN-


End file.
